O Belo Adormecido
by Estrela Polar
Summary: Como seria a historia da Bela Adormecida na vesão yaoi com os cavaleiros do zodiaco.


**O BELO ADORMECIDO**

Em algum lugar do mundo seis jovens na facha etário de 18 à 20 anos estava treinando numa academia, até que entra um homem da idade de 21 anos para falar com eles.

**Muti:** Vamos lá meus filhos, já chega por hoje, já está na hora de ir dormir.

**Darien:** Mais já, não é nem 11:00 Hs da noite pai.

**Muti:** Eu sei, só que amanhã todos nós, como também todos os outros recrutas, iremos levantar as 6:00Hs da manhã, por que temos muitas dimensões para irmos cuidar e monitorar, como também construir portais mecânicos, por isso todos temos que dormir cedo.

**Serena:** Mais por que tudo isso papai?

**Muti:** Vocês sabem que o selo da prisão do Caos está perdendo a força, por isso temos que nos adiantar.

**Diego:** Tudo bem, nós iremos dormir, mais queremos que o senhor conte uma história para nós.

**Muti:** Eu vou contar, então. Está história se chama: **O BELO ADORMECIDO**.

Há muito tempo nas longínquas terras do norte europeu, existia um grande reino chamado **ROSALINDA**, este reino tinha esse nome por que era onde tinha muitas rosas de vários tipos e cores, até azul. Mais este reino era uma pouco triste, por que o rei não tinha um sucessor para a sua coroa e por causa disso a rainha se sentia culpada por isso. O Rei do reino se chamava Aioros e a Rainha se chamava Marin. Um dia, um duende muito curioso que morava perto do palácio do reino viu a rainha muito triste perto do roseiral do palácio, então resolveu ver o que era que estava acontecendo, para saber o porque dessa tristeza. Só que ele acabou fazendo muito barulho e isso chamou a atenção da Rainha.

**Marin:** Tem alguém ai?

Então o duende se teletransportou e apareceu na frente da rainha.

**Marin:** Quem é você?

**Mú:** Eu me chamo Mú, sou um duende que vive perto do castelo deste reino. Eu estive vendo a sua tristeza e sei como fazer com que Vossa Alteza tenha um bebê.

**Marin:** O que eu tenho que fazer para ter um filho do meu marido e rei?

Então o duende pegou três rosas e deu a rainha, a primeira era vermelha como o sangue, a segunda era branca como a neve e a ultima era negra como a noite.

**Mú:** Coloque estas três flores embaixo do seu travesseiro, antes que o rei vá se deitar eu lhe entregarei uma poção que lhe possibilitara engravidar, no final do dia eu lhe levarei a poção.

**Marin:** Muito obrigado Mú.

**Mú:** De nada rainha.

Logo depois disso o duende desapareceu, enquanto a rainha foi para o castelo arrumar as coisas para receber o seu esposo que estava chegando de viagem; quanto ao duende, ele foi falar com o seu mestre, um duende muito sábio chamado Shion.

**Mú:** Mestre, quais são os ingredientes de uma poção que permite que uma pessoa possa engravidar?

**Shion:** Para que você quer uma poção desse tipo Mú?

**Mú:** É que eu quero ajudar a rainha a ter um filho, por isso eu quero fazer essa poção, já que eu prometi que ia ajudar ela a ter uma criança.

**Shion:** Bom já que você prometeu, eu vou te disser os ingredientes vê se presta atenção: cítra de uma maçã, musgo fresco do tamanho de uma mão, dois punhado de neve mágica, esfera de água do amor e por ultimo pétalas de uma rosa arco-íris. Prestou atenção?

**Mú:** Sim, eu prestei atenção, vou buscar agora os ingredientes.

Então o Mú foi procurar os ingredientes para a poção, a cítra de maçã ele conseguiu da árvore mais alto que tinha no reino, o musgo fresco ele conseguiu na estátua de Atena, a neve mágica ele conseguiu em uma montanha perto do castelo da fada branca, a esfera de água do amor ele conseguiu no templo de Afrodite e por ultimo as pétalas da rosa arco-íris bem no centro do planeta terra. Logo depois de pegar todos os ingredientes, ele levou até a casa onde ele morava com o mestre dele, lá eles fizeram a poção e depois o Mú levou a poção para a rainha.

**Mú:** Rainha, aqui está a poção.

**Marin:** Muito obrigado.

**Mú:** Você deve toma-la antes de ter qualquer contato com o seu marido.

**Marin:** Eu farei isso.

Logo depois do duende desaparecer, o rei Aioros chegou, ele pensou que a poção era um drinque que a esposa tinha mandado fazer para ele,mais ela tomou tudo e disse que era para ela. Depois eles tiveram uma longa noite de amor, nove meses depois a rainha teve uma criança que tinha os olhos azuis piscina, cabelos azuis marinho, era um menino, mais parecia uma menina, como também tinha uma pinta do lado esquerdo, bem em cima do lábio. No outro dia a rainha e o rei mostraram a criança para todo o reino.

**Condesa 1:** Que criança mais bonita.

**Condesa 2:** Qual será o nome dela?

**Marin:** Por ter vindo a mim através de três rosas seu nome será Afrodite. Príncipe Afrodite.

**Aioros:** Pelo nascimento do meu lindo filho, iremos fazer uma grande festa de batizado. Convidares os seres mágicos para abençoar o nosso príncipe.

**Todos:** EEEEEEEEEEEEE.

**Aioros:** Tabelião, peça para o cozinheiro preparar os pratos de ouro.

**Dokko:** Sim meu rei.

Logo depois da ordem do rei, o escrivão foi até a cozinha falar com o cozinheiro para ele preparar os pratos de ouro para os seres mágicos que iriam abençoar o príncipe no dia de sua festa. Mais o cozinheiro percebeu que não tinha pratos de ouro suficientes para todos os seres convidados e avisou o escrivão que resolveu comunicar o rei.

**Aioros:** Que todos vocês possam comparecer nesta festa para agraciar o nosso príncipe. AHAHAHAH.

**Dokko:** Alteza, não temos pratos de ouro suficientes.

**Aioros:** AHAH. Como assim não temos pratos de ouro suficientes?

**Dokko:** É isso mesmo que foi visto na cozinha meu rei.

**Aioros:** Então nós vamos ter que deixar de fora uma das criaturas mágicas. É o único jeito.

**Marin:** Mais quem nós iremos deixar de fora, meu rei?

**Aioros:** Escrivão traga a lista.

**Dokko:** Sim meu rei.

Então o escrivão mostrou a lista para o rei e a rainha, então eles entraram em um consenso e decidiram que a criatura mágica que não iria ser convidada para a festa seria a fada vermelha. Como também foi chamado o rei Shura e a rainha Shina, como também o filho deles, o príncipe Carlo, Mais conhecido como Mascará da Morte. No dia da festa todos os convidados e quando os reis se viram eles se cumprimentaram muito felizes, já que eram grandes amigos e também com o que tinham planejado para os seus filhos, aí que eles ficaram muito felizes.

**Aioros:** Shura que bom te ver meu amigo.

**Shura:** Eu digo o mesmo Aioros.

**Aioros:** Vamos entrado meus amigos.

**Shura:** É muito bom te ver de novo meu amigo. Carlo vá até o berço ver o seu noivo.

Então o jovem príncipe foi até o berço ver o neném, ele estava segundo um cordão onde tinha um pingente com o desenho de um caranguejo e um peixe, com isso ele ficou brincando com o pequeno príncipe Afrodite, um pouco depois chegou os magos padrinhos que iriam agraciar o príncipe Afrodite com os seus dons. Eram no total de três magos padrinhos, o mago azul, o mago verde e o mago branco, o mago padrinho azul se chamava Kamus, o mago padrinho verde se chamava Miro e o mago padrinho branco se chamava Shaka. O primeiro mago padrinho á dar presente foi o Kamus

**Kamus:** Para essa bela criança eu deu o dom da inteligência e o dom de uma linda voz.

Então logo depois que o mago falou, saiu de sua varinha umas estrelas de cor azul que entrou no príncipe. Depois foi a vez do mago padrinho verde.

**Miro:** Para esta bela criança, eu dou o dom de uma beleza sem igual e o dom da sinceridade.

Como aconteceu quando mago azul deu o seu presente para o príncipe, quando o mago verde terminou de falar,muitas estrela verdes saíram de sua varinha e entraram no príncipe, mais quando mago padrinho branco ia dar os seus presentes para o pequeno príncipe, surgiu um turbilhão vermelho, de onde apareceu o mago padrinho vermelho chamado Saga e ele estava muito furioso por não ter sido convidado.

**Saga:** Então eu não fui convidado para o batizado do pequeno príncipe?

Então os pais do príncipe o pegaram no colo com medo do mago. Logo depois o mago Miro se pronunciou

**Miro:** Você não é bem vindo.

**Saga:** Tem certeza o venenoso?

**Shaka:** O Miro tem razão, você não é bem vindo aqui.

Então o rei tentou acalmar o mago vermelho.

**Aioros:** Sinto muito por não ter lhe convidado grande mago, mais é que nós não sabíamos onde encontra-lo, já que ninguém sabe onde o senhor mora.

**Saga:** Tudo bem, eu entendo, por essa razão eu entregarei o meu presente para o pequeno príncipe. Está bela criança quando chegar ao seu 18 aniversário, ele espetará o dedo em uma roca de fazer tecidos de rosas e morrerá. AHAHAHAH.

Então após o mago falar a sua sentença saiu de seu cajado uma fumaça vermelha, que rodeou o príncipe como uma maldição.

**Aioros:** Prendão ele.

Quando os guardas tentaram prender o mago, ele desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça vermelha. Logo depois os pais da criança ficaram desesperados, mais o mago Kamus os acalmou.

**Kamus:** Não se preocupem majestades, ainda há uma esperança, Shaka ainda não deu a sua benção para a criança.

**Marin:** Você pode desfazer essa maldição?

**Shaka:** sinto muito majestade, mais o Saga é muito poderosos, mais eu posso modificar a maldição. Quando essa bela criança chegar ao seu 18 aniversário, ele espertará o seu dedo em uma roca de fazer tecidos de rosas ele não morrerá, mais ele dormirá por cem anos até que um amor verdadeiro o despertará com um beijo.

Logo depois de falar, muitas estrelas brancas saíram de sua varinha e entraram no príncipe. Logo depois a festa se encerou, mais o rei com muito medo da morte de seu filho mandou queimar todas as rocas do reino, enquanto isso os magos se reuniram e decidiram cuidar do príncipe até que após ele completar o seu 18 aniversário ele seria devolvido a sua família em segurança, após tomarem essa decisão, os magos padrinhos falaram essa alternativa para os pais do príncipe, então o rei e a rainha entregaram o príncipe mais ficaram muito tristes, mesmo sabendo que isso era para o bem de seu filho.

18 anos depois.

O príncipe Afrodite cresceu e se tornou um jovem de muita beleza, uma beleza que cativava até os animais, principalmente pela sua meiguice, ele vivia com os seus magos padrinhos, mais achava que eles eram seus tios e que era órfão de pai e mãe. Afrodite era um jovem que alem de muito belo, era também muito bondoso, um pouco vaidoso, mais que sempre estava sorrindo e cativando todos os animais ao seu redor, ele gostava muito de seus padrinhos, mais se sentia muito triste, pois não tinha contato com nenhuma pessoa além de seus padrinhos, mais mesmo assim ele era feliz, mais se senti preso. Um dia ele estava passeando pelo bosque quando começou a conversar com os seus amigos animais, sendo que o duende Mú ficou responsável em falar as novidades do castelo para os magos padrinhos do príncipe quando este não estava na cabana que eles moravam na floresta.

**Afrodite:** Ah, meu amiguinhos. Eu estou um pouco triste.

Então os animais fizeram cara de que queriam saber o porque.

**Afrodite:** Eu estou triste pois eu sonhei esta noite com um príncipe,mais os meu tios não me deixavam eu chegar perto dele, como se isso fosse alguma coisa errada.

Os animais fizeram caras de que perguntavam: Que tios?

**Afrodite:** Meus tios Miro, Kamus e Shaka, eles vivem dizendo para eu não me aproximar de nenhuma pessoa, mais eu me sinto muito sozinho, nesse bosque. Bom vou tomar banho.

Então o príncipe foi tomar banho em um lago que tinha no bosque, enquanto ele tomava banho ele começou a cantar, com uma voz muito bonita, fazendo com que todos os animais ficassem quietos para poderem escutar a música, que era muito linda quando cantada por ele. Enquanto o príncipe Afrodite cantava durante o seu banho, o príncipe Carlo passeava pelo mesmo bosque, até que ele ouviu a música que era cantada.

**Carlo:** Mais que música linda é essa? De onde será que ela vem?

Então o príncipe Carlo foi seguindo a música até que chegou no mesmo lago onde se encontrava o príncipe Afrodite, quando ele viu o jovem saindo do banho ele ficou muito admirado com tamanha beleza.

**Carlo:** Mais quem será tão bela flor do campo que eu acabo de ver? Preciso conhecê-lo melhor.

Logo o príncipe se aproximou do jovem para poder conhecê-lo, então ele foi notado pelo jovem.

**Afrodite**: Quem é você?

**Carlo:** Eu me chamo Carlo, bela flor e você?

Afrodite: Eu não devo disser. Eu nunca te vi por esses lados, já que eu conheço essa floresta inteira.

**Carlo:** Por que você não pode me disser o seu nome?

**Afrodite:** É porque os meus tios falaram para não conversar com estranhos.

**Carlo:** Mais eu já me apresentei, não somos mais estranhos.

**Afrodite:** Tem razão. Bom meu nome é... Há meu Deus eu estou atrazado tenho que ir.

Então o príncipe segurou a mão do jovem.

**Carlo:** Por acaso eu posso te ver outra vez?

**Afrodite:** Sim. Encontre-me na cabana que tem no centro dessa floresta.

Então o príncipe foi embora. Enquanto isso na cabana os magos padrinhos tentavam fazer uma roupa, um bolo e arrumar a casa para poder comemorar o aniversário do jovem príncipe Afrodite, antes de levá-lo de volta para a sua família, mais não estavam tendo muito hesito nessa tarefa, foi então que o Miro teve uma idéia.

**Miro:** Pessoal, o Afrodite logo estará chegando e como nós não estamos tendo êxito em fazer a roupa e o bolo para ele, eu acho que nós devemos utilizar as nossas varinhas.

**Shaka:** Mais isso é muito perigoso Miro, o Saga pode nos descobrir.

**Kamus:** Não se nós tomarmos cuidado.

**Shaka:** Tudo bem, mais façamos o seguinte, eu vou pegar as varinhas e vocês dois tampam qualquer buraco que possa nos denunciar.

**Miro:** Tudo bem.

Então eles começaram a tampar todos os buracos que tinham na cabana e logo depois o Shaka chegou com as varinhas

**Shaka:** Eu fico responsável pela roupa do Afrodite, Kamus fica responsável pelo bolo e você Miro fica com a limpeza da casa.

**Miro:** Fazer o que, não tenho alternativa mesmo.

Então vamos começar

Então eles começaram a fazer as tarefas que tinham sido determinadas, Shaka fez um terno todo branco, enquanto isso Kamus fez com que o bolo fosse sendo feito e Miro ficou com a limpeza, quando príncipe estava quase chegando em casa o Miro cismou que a roupa devia ser verde e não branca, assim começou uma confusão que fez com que magia fosse parar na lareira da casa dando sinal para que o Saga descobrisse onde estava o Príncipe Afrodite estava. Por fim o terno ficou da cor branca, mais isso já erra tarde, pois o mal já tinha descoberto onde o príncipe estava e quando o príncipe chegou em casa teve uma grande surpresa.

**Afrodite:** Tios, cheguei. O que está acontecendo?

**Todos:** Feliz aniversário Afrodite.

**Afrodite:** Obrigado. Tios eu tenho uma grande surpresa, eu encontrei um homem muito bonito hoje.

**Shaka:** Sinto muito Afrodite mais você não poderá mais ver esse homem.

**Afrodite:** Por que?

**Kamus:** Acho que chegou a hora de falamos a verdade Shaka.

**Miro:** Afrodite, você não poderá mais ver esse homem porque você voltará para a casa de seus verdadeiros pais, principalmente por que você é um príncipe Afrodite e já está prometido a um outro príncipe.

**Afrodite:** Mais isso não é justo.

**Kamus:** Sintimos muito Afrodite.

**Shaka:** Hoje ao entardecer nos o levaremos para os seus pais.

Enquanto isso no castelo dos país do Afrodite os reis estavam conversando sobre o casamento.

**Aioros:** Vai ser bom ver o Afrodite depois de tantos anos separados dele.

**Shura:** Você deve estar muito contente meu amigo.

**Aioros:** E estou mesmo, eu nem sei o que o meu filho gosta de fazer por causar dessa maldição que fez com que ele tivesse que se separar de nós.

**Shura:** Mais tudo acabara bem, então o Carlo e o Afrodite se casaram e se mudaram logo depois do casamento para o castelo que eu mandei construir.

**Aioros:** Shura, eu não vejo o meu filho a anos e você já quer me separar dele?

**Shura:** Não entenda isso meu amigo. Mais os nossos filhos precisam de privacidade depois que se casarem.

Quando o rei Aioros ia retrucar, eles ouviram o galopar do cavalo do príncipe Carlo que acabou de chegar, então o rei Shura foi recepcionar o seu filho e falar com ele.

**Shura:** Você está atrazado Carlo, entre e vá trocar de roupa, pois o seu pretendente está para chegar.

**Carlo:** Pois eu não vou me casar.

**Shura:** Como assim não vai se casar?

**Carlo:** Eu encontrei o meu grande amor e irei me casar com ele.

**Shura:** Pois você não vai fazer isso.

**Carlo:** Mais eu vou.

Então o príncipe Carlo saiu em disparada do castelo. Enquanto isso o príncipe Afrodite já estava perto do castelo junto com os seus magos padrinho, eles entraram no castelo por uma passagem que foi feito pelo Mú, para que eles não tivessem que usar a magia deles, para não chamar muita atenção do Saga, quando eles chegaram no quarto do príncipe eles tentaram fazer ele ficar feliz, pois ele estava muito triste.

**Miro:** Se anime Afrodite, você irá se casar e será muito feliz.

**Afrodite:** Como vou ser feliz se vocês estão me separando do meu grande amor.

**Kamus:** Como você pode saber se ele era o seu grande amor, se vocês só se viram uma vez?

**Shaka:** O Kamus tem razão Afrodite, mais está será o seu destino, não tem como impedi-lo e este é o nosso ultimo presente para você.

Então com um aceno conjunto das três varinhas, os magos padrinhos criaram uma pequena coroa e um anela e colocaram n príncipe, mais ele começou a chorar assim que se viu no espelho, logo depois os magos padrinhos saíram do quarto. Mais enquanto isso na careira da floresta o príncipe Carlo estava chegando na cabana onde o Afrodite viveu 18 anos de sua vida, mais quando eles chamou o Afrodite ele foi pego pelos servos do Saga.

**Saga:** Hora, hora, e eu achando que iria pegar o Afrodite, mais acabei pegando um príncipe.

**Carlo:** Quem é você?

**Saga:** Saga, para o seu desprazer ou não se lembra de já nos termos visto a muito tempo príncipe Carlo?

**Carlo:** Eu nem sei quem é você.

**Saga:** Oh, assim você me magoa, levem ele para o castelo e o deixem prezo no calabouço.

Então o príncipe foi levado pelos servos do Saga para o seu castelo, enquanto isso ele foi até o castelo do rei Aioros para matar ó príncipe Afrodite, ele entrou no castelo na forma de um fogo vermelho e ficou perto da parede do quarto, com isso ele chamou a atenção do jovem príncipe, quando o Afrodite foi chegar perto, o fogo foi se distanciando com o príncipe ao seu encalço, até chegar em uma torre onde assumiu a forma de uma roca de fiar, o príncipe Afrodite movido pela curiosidade colocou o dedo na agulha e acabou furando ele e desmaiou, quando os magos padrinhos chegaram já era tarde demais, então eles colocaram o Afrodite na cama do quarto dele e depois colocaram todos do castelo para dormir, então foram resgatar o príncipe Carlo para que ele despertar o Afrodite, enquanto isso o príncipe Carlo tentava escapar do calabouço do Saga, mais não conseguiu por que estava preso na parede por correntes, logo apareceu o Saga.

**Saga:** Então príncipe Carlo, está gostando das acomodações?

**Carlo:** Você vai pagar por isso bruxo.

**Saga:** É o que veremos.

Então o Saga mostrou para o príncipe o Afrodite dormindo serenamente no quarto do castelo dos pais dele.

**Saga:** Quem diria que o seu camponês seria o seu belo pretendente o príncipe Afrodite, mais não se preocupe, daqui a cem anos as portas desse castelo se abriram e você será libertado, mais talvez nunca você consiga se encontrar com o seu amor, pois você pode está bem velhinho ou talvez morto, hahahahaha.

**Carlo:** É o que veremos.

Então o Saga saiu do calabouço rindo, mais logo depois os magos padrinho chegaram para poder libertar o príncipe, mais antes de saírem de dentro da cela eles deram um presente para ele, que o ajuda-se.

**Kamus:** Para o proteger de todos os dardos, eu lhe entrego este escudo.

**Miro:** Para lutar com coragem e com todo o seu amor eu lhe entrego está espada.

**Shaka:** E para chegar mais rápido ao seu destino eu lhe entrego este cavalo mágico.

Então quando eles estavam saindo do castelo o corvo de vigilância do feiticeiro deu o alarme e então eles tiveram que correr muito, mais conseguiram sair do castelo, mais quando estavam chegando perto do castelo do Afrodite, o Saga mandou uma magia que fez com que surgisse enormes espinhos em volta do palácio, usando a sua espada, o príncipe Carlo conseguiu chegar perto do castelo, mais quando ele estava quase entrando no castelo um raio caiu na entrada revelando o Saga, que logo depois se transformou em um enorme dragão.

Logo se começou a luta entre eles, mais o príncipe estava começando a levar a pior, foi quando ele teve uma idéia e utilizando ela, ele conseguiu encravar a espada no coração do feiticeiro, logo depois ele entrou dentro do castelo correndo, mais tendo como guia os magos padrinhos, que lhe orientavam por onde ir para chegar ao quarto do Afrodite, quando ele chegou no quarto e viu o Afrodite dormindo serenamente na cama, ficou tão encanto com tamanha beleza, que chegou perto da cama e não resistiu e deu um beijo de amor na boca, fazendo assim com que o encanto fosse quebrado. Logo o príncipe Afrodite acordou.

**Afrodite:** O que você está fazendo aqui Carlo?

**Carlo:** Eu estou aqui para o nosso casamento meu amor.

**Afrodite:** Que bom que é com você que eu vou me casar e não com outra pessoa.

**Carlo:** Eu também acho isso.

Então os dois desceram as escadas até o salão onde os pais dos noivos ficaram admirados com a beleza desse novo e feliz casal, então foi realizado o casamento, logo depois da cerimônia ouve um grande baile onde até os magos padrinhos estavam presentes, incluindo os duendes que viviam do lado do castelo, mais durante o baile o Miro e o Shaka ficaram mudando a cor da roupa do Afrodite e os dois viveram felizes para sempre.

**FIM**

**Muti:** Agora é hora de ir para a cama meninos, por que já está tarde, todos vocês.

**Kitana:** Mais já professor, conta outra história.

**Muti:** Não senhorita, todos mundo indo para a cama agora, ou ficaram sem sobremesa amanhã no café da manhã.

**Diego:** Fazer o que né, vamos pessoal.

**Todos os filhos:** Boa noite papai.

**Muti:** boa noite meus filhos.

**Todos os recrutas:** Boa noite professor.

**Muti:** Boa noite e durman bem.

Então todos foram dormir.

FIM

Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha história, qualquer duvida, sugestão, critica ou elogio é só mandar um e-mail para wilhandutraamaral .br.


End file.
